Jason Voorhees
| known aliases = None | image = | location = Camp Crystal Lake, | known relatives = Pamela Voorhees (mother; deceased) Elias Voorhees (father; deceased) | year of birth = June 13, 1946 | year of death = July 16, 1984 (Resurrected in 1990) | first appearance = Jason vs. Leatherface (1995) | portrayed by = Matt Spease |status = Undead}} Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist and the villain protagonist in the 1981 horror film, Friday the 13th Part II and the rest of the Friday the 13th movies. He is a hockey-masked immortal undead serial killer. He is nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. History Jason is extremely difficult to kill due to him being raised from the dead in but is quite durable in the , , and films, even taking a to the head and surviving. He was born with physical defects. He goes around killing people with a machete, but also uses any other weapons or methods of killing that he can find. He has one of the highest body counts in slasher history and is among the most famous, in that he has gone the entire series without ever speaking a single word, though in some of the movies, he can be heard grunting, roaring and yelling. Jason vs. Leatherface (1995) Jason has left Camp Crystal Lake, as it is apparently polluted. Jason kills a man, and encounters Nubbins Sawyer and Leatherface. Jason and Leatherface fight, and Jason manages to knock the chainsaw out of Leatherface's hands. Nubbins is impressed by this, and invites Jason to come to dinner at the Sawyer's home. Strangely, Jason is not threatened by them, and comes to their house. Nubbins then boasts Jason's actions to Drayton, Grandpa, and Chop Top. This causes Leatherface to cry, and he goes to his room. Jason goes up to Leatherface's room, and invites him down to dinner. Jason and Leatherface then become friends. Jason does not eat any of the food, which is likely cooked human flesh. Nubbins suggests Jason is being a vegetarian, this angers Drayton, saying that it is rude to even suggest someone may be such, as he considers, an awful thing. When Jason sees Drayton's treatment of Nubbins, this reminds him of his own treatment as a child, revealing that Jason's either father or step-father, often beat him as a child, eventually, Jason's mother (who differs greatly in appearance to Jason's mother, Pamela, and is named Doris) beheaded the father/step-father. He ignores it for a while, but towards the end of the story, sees Nubbins mistreat Leatherface, and Jason then goes into a great rage, attacking the Sawyers. Jason then becomes shocked when Leatherface, whom Jason had defended, tries to kill Jason to protect the other members of the family. Feeling betrayed, he then tries to kill Leatherface. The family manages to defeat him, and after they decide they cannot eat him since "he was more than just meat", they dump him into a lake, and he eventually makes his way to shore, alive. Jason decide not to go back for revenge, preferring to avoid the confusion of the feelings he felt while in the Sawyer household. External Links Category:Non Sawyer Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Voorhees Family